1991
]] '']] '']] ]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases *January 18 - ''White Fang *March 1 - Shipwrecked *May 24 - Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken *June 21 - The Rocketeer *July 12 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians (final re-issue) *November 22 - Beauty and the Beast *''December 18 - The Seventh Brother Television *''Adventures in Wonderland'' premieres on the Disney Channel *February 22 - Adventures of the Gummi Bears airs its final episode *March 31 - Darkwing Duck premieres on the Disney Channel. It would begin running in syndication and on ABC on September 7. *April 26 - Dinosaurs, a co-production between Walt Disney Television and Jim Henson Productions, premieres on ABC. *August 8 - TaleSpin airs its final episode *August 11 - Doug premieres on Nickelodeon. Disney would buy the rights to produce the show five years later. *December 14 - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too premieres on ABC. Video games *''Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' for Sega Genesis *''Mickey's Runaway Zoo'' for Commodore 64 *''TaleSpin'' for NES *''Fantasia'' for Sega Genesis *''The Little Mermaid'' for NES *''The Lucky Dime Caper starring Donald Duck'' for Game Gear *May - Mickey's Dangerous Chase for Game Boy *December 19 - Quackshot for Sega Genesis Theme park happenings *March 15 - Disney Afternoon Avenue opens at Disneyland. *May 16 - Muppet*Vision 3D opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Albums *October 1 - Simply Mad About the Mouse Comics *April - Disney Comics adds a regular TaleSpin title to their line-up. *August - Goofy Adventures is cancelled *September - DuckTales, Mickey Mouse Adventures, and Roger Rabbit are cancelled *October - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Roger Rabbit's Toontown, and TaleSpin are cancelled Books *''TaleSpin: Ghost Ship'' VHS releases *February 22 - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Crime-Busters, Danger Rangers, Double Trouble, Super Sleuths, and Undercover Critters *March 15 - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *May 3 - The Jungle Book *June 2 - Peter and the Wolf, Willie the Operatic Whale, and The Prince and the Pauper. *June 12 - White Fang *June 16 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2 VHS) *July 12 - Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Mary Poppins, Pete's Dragon, Robin Hood, Dumbo, and Alice in Wonderland (re-issues) *July 17 - Shipwrecked *July 19 - The Brave Little Toaster *September 11 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Candleshoe, The Love Bug, The Apple Dumpling Gang, The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men, Freaky Friday, Kidnapped, In Search of the Castaways, Treasure Island, Old Yeller, Pollyanna, The Three Lives of Thomasina, and The Parent Trap. *September 20 - The Rescuers Down Under *November 1 - Fantasia Direct-to-video releases *''A Day at the Magic Kingdom'' *''A Day at Epcot Center'' *''The Magic of Christmas at Walt Disney World'' Business *December 18 - Disney buys the distribution rights to the Jim Henson Company library. People Births *January 28 - Calum Worthy (actor and musician) *February 10 - Emma Roberts (actress, model and singer) *February 17 - Bonnie Wright (actress, fashion model, screenwriter, director and producer) *February 28 - Sarah Bolger (actress) *March 28 - Amy Bruckner (actress and singer) *April 10 - Amanda Michalka (actress and singer) *May 19 - Jordan Pruitt (singer) *June 18 - Willa Holland (actress and model) *July 5 - Jason Dolley (actor) *July 9 - Mitchel Musso (actor) *August 13 - Nikita Hopkins (actor) *August 16 - Yūki Tokiwa (Japanese voice actor) *August 16 - G.E.M. (Hong Kong-based Singer-songwriter, Music Producer, actress) *August 17 - Austin Butler (actor, singer and model) *August 28 - Kyle Massey (actor and singer) *September 7 - Jennifer Veal (actress) *September 20 - Spencer Locke (actress) *October 6 - Roshon Fegan (actor, singer and dancer) *November 18 - Rory Thost (actor and voice actor) *November 30 - Sydney White (actress) *December 26 - Eden Sher (actress) Deaths *January 30 - John McIntire (character actor) *February 1 - James MacDonald (voice and sound effects artist) *February 3 - Nancy Kulp (actress) *March 14 - Howard Ashman (lyricist) *April 28 - Ken Curtis (singer and actor) *May 6 - Wilfrid Hyde-White (actor) *September 4 - Tom Tryon (film and television actor) *September 27 - Floyd Huddleston (composer) *November 5 - Fred MacMurray (actor) *November 25 - Eleanor Audley (actress) *December 29 - Tony Strobl (comics artist and animator) *December - Leota Toombs (artist and Imagineer) Character debuts *March 31 - Taurus Bulba, Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth *September 7 - Honker Muddlefoot, Moliarty *September 9 - Bushroot *September 13 - Ammonia Pine *September 14 - Megavolt *September 26 - Jumbalaya Jake *September 28 - Morgana Macawber *October 1 - Quackerjack *October 2 - Negaduck 1991